


DON'T LEAVE ME!-MY NEW FAN -PART 1.

by Magem10



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magem10/pseuds/Magem10
Summary: What if you and Sangyeon meet in person? What will happen?
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N -insert your name while reading the whole fanfiction. 

Y/N is a hardworking employee and a fan of The Boyz. She is sometimes watch videos of them while she is on a break and she has a friend named Maejin who is close to her and also a fan of The Boyz. Y/N’s bias is Sangyeon and her friend Maejin is a Juyeon biased. In the day of the final round for Road to Kingdom, Y/N and Maejin watched the live stream and they became really happy because The Boyz won in the competition and they talked about the winning moment. 

“ Maejin! I am really happy that The Boyz won and their hard-work was paid off but…. “ Y/N said. 

“ But, What Y/N? “ Maejin asked. 

“ Sangyeon oppa didn’t have much exposure in their performance and Hyunjae is wrecking me because he has so much exposure in it gosh! But I am loyal to Sangyeon.” Y/N said and Maejin laughed. 

“Haha! I understand how you feel, But Juyeon had lots of exposure because he was the center in the performance.” Maejin said. After they watched the live streaming a post from The Boyz that they will be having an event for the fans because they won in the competition. 

THE BOYZ POV 

The Boyz won the competition and they think what event they can do for their fans because of the huge support to them. 

“ Any ideas or suggestions, What event should we do for The B/Deobi(fandom name)? “ Sangyeon asked the members. 

“ I think The Bs should sent message for us individually and register their names and we will randomly choose the names together with their messages for us and the lucky chosen fan will be having a secret surprise from us and we can meet them whenever we want so that we will have each others privacy with them.” Younghoon said. 

“ I agree with Younghoon and I think it will be a special moment for them and to us.” Jacob said. 

“Meaning individually they will choose who is their favorite member, am I right?” Kevin asked. 

“ Yup, I feel that every fan has own it’s favorite member that they want to spent their day with.” Younghoon said. 

“ Oh! I think that’s good idea though and I also liked it. So everyone liked Younghoon’s idea?” Sangyeon asked other members and all of them agree and they post the fan event. 

END OF POV 

IN Y/N’S HOUSE 

Y/N and Maejin saw the post from The Boyz and they immediately register their names and sent their heart felt messages for their favorite members. 

“ I really hope we will be chosen by them!” Maejin said. 

“ Me too! I wonder what secret surprise will they do for their lucky fans.” Y/N said and getting excited. After they registered their names and messages, the event was closed because the deadline was on the same day as they post the event and the staff sorted the names and messages in each member. 

THE BOYZ POV 

“ Wow! So many messages! If we can only meet them one by one in just one day!” Eric said and laughed. 

“ It will be very unfortunate to other fans whom will not be chosen randomly, but I will keep the other messages to me.” Hyunjae said and pouted. 

“ There is always a next time ,The fans will understand us, don’t worry!” Sangyeon said and smiled at Hyunjae. 

They decided to pick a random name and they read each others random picked fan and their messages to them and it was Sangyeon’s turn. 

“This from Lee Y/N. 

Sangyeon oppa! You are really handsome, sweet and gentle person. Honestly, I became fan of The Boyz during Road to Kingdom and you are the one who caught my attention, you are the best, sexy and hot leader Gosh! Every time you wore sleeveless shirt I am screaming and hyped up because it shows your muscular biceps and I am sorry I can’t help to fantasize you in other way if you know what I mean. You are just sexy and hot that’s all. 

I love you so much Sangyeon oppa and Congratulations again to The Boyz! “ Sangyeon read the whole message to the members. 

“ Woah! A new fan of Sangyeon hyung and looks like someone wants to get laid by you Hyung haha! “ Hyunjae said and the others laughed because of his statement. 

“ Yah! Hajima!(Stop it!) Hyunjae-ah! I will never do that to Y/N and she’s my new fan!” Sangyeon said to the members. 

“ Ei! I doubt hyung! What if she’s sexy or beautiful when you meet her?” Juyeon said and slightly laughed again with Hyunjae. 

“ Aish! You two horny men just stop it! “ Sangyeon said and the other members laughed that made Sangyeon pissed off. 

“ I love teasing Sangyeon hyung! Haha! We’re just joking hyung. Chill! We know you wouldn’t do that to Y/N. Just prove to us ok?” Hyunjae said and smiled sarcastically. 

“ Fine! Let’s just change the topic.” Sangyeon said and after that scenario, he decided to send a message to Y/N and tell her the details where they should meet and Sangyeon decided to meet her tomorrow in their dorm while the other members have other plans. 

END OF POV 

Then Y/N received a message…. 

THEIR CONVERSATION…. 

Sangyeon: Hello Y/N! You are the lucky fan of mine, It’s your Sangyeon oppa! Congratulations! I hope you can meet me in this location *inserts the location* and remember don’t disclose this message to others ok? Its for our own privacy. 

After Y/N read the message… 

“ OMG! My name was chosen by Sangyeon oppa! I am so lucky! I am so excited tomorrow!” Y/N thought and she replied to Sangyeon. 

Y/N: Ne! I will not disclose this to others. Thank you so much Sangyeon oppa! 

Sangyeon: Ne! See you tomorrow Y/N! Gomawo!(thanks!) Jaljayo!(Good night!) 

Y/N: Jaljayo Sangyeon oppa! Annyeong! (Good night Sangyeon oppa! Bye!!) 

END OF CONVERSATION 

After their conversation, Y/N told Maejin the good news to her. 

THEIR PHONE CALL CONVERSATION….. 

Y/N: Yoboseyo! Maejin-ah! 

Maejin: Y/N! are you selected by Sangyeon oppa? 

Y/N: Ne! OMG! He just sent me a message to me for the complete details where we will meet tomorrow. 

Maejin: OMO! I was also selected by Juyeon oppa! He also sent me a message for the meet-up details. 

Y/N: Congratulations to us! I am excited tomorrow to meet Sangyeon oppa! 

Maejin: Me too! I will meet Juyeon oppa tomorrow! 

Y/N: I think we should go to sleep now and we can have rest for tomorrow’s meet up with our bias. 

Maejin: You’re right! Let’s go sleep now! Jaljayo!( good night!) 

Y/N: Ne! Jaljayo!(Good night!) and take care tomorrow! 

Maejin: Ne! Take care too Y/N! 

After their conversation, they went to sleep to prepare for their meet-up tomorrow. 

NEXT DAY……. 

Y/N wore a casual outfit like a shirt and jeans because the weather is kind a cold outside. So she went to the address that was given by Sangyeon and Y/N was kind a shock because its not a cafe’ or park they will meet. 

“ Wait? Is this their dorm?” Y/N thought. 

SANGYEON’S POV 

“ I hope Y/N will come here now.” Sangyeon thought while he was cooking for Y/N. Then in a few minutes someone rang the doorbell and he saw in the their door security monitor and at first he don’t know it was Y/N because they will meet for the first time. Then through the monitor…. 

“ Annyeonghaseyo! Nuguseyo? (Hello! Who are you?)” Sangyeon asked. 

“ It’s me Y/N, fan of Sangyeon oppa.” Y/N said. 

“Oh good! Y/N is here now! She’s beautiful and cute too.” Sangyeon thought then he opened the door and he smiled at her. 

“ OMO! Sangyeon oppa is in front of me and his smile is so cute and he is really handsome and my gosh he wore a sleeveless shirt it looks like he wants me to kill me !” Y/N thought and smiled back at Sangyeon and slightly blushed. 

“ Annyeong Y/N! I am your Sangyeon oppa!Come in!” Sangyeon said and smiled at Y/N. Then she went inside their dorm and he guided Y/N into their living room. 

“ Stay here for awhile and be comfortable ok? I am cooking now for you and wait for me here.” Sangyeon said and smiled again to her. 

“ Ne! Gomawo (Thanks!) Sangyeon oppa!” Y/N said and smiled back at him. 

Then while Sangyeon is cooking for her…. 

“ My gosh! Why did he want me to meet here in their dorm and I didn’t expect this and Sangyeon oppa is cooking for me! OMO!” Y/N thought and while she waits for Sangyeon to finish cooking she just scan her phone but didn’t bother to take pictures of their dorm for their own privacy and little she didn’t know that Sangyeon is looking at her. 

“ I want to spend the whole day with Y/N, she is just very beautiful and cute.” Sangyeon thought and after he finished cooking the dishes he went to her and Y/N was shocked Sangyeon cooked many dishes for her and… 

“I hope you will like my cooked dishes for you and enjoy it and of course I will join eating the dishes with you.” Sangyeon said. 

“ Wow! Looks so delicious Sangyeon oppa! I will eat and enjoy them deliciously. Since you were the one who cooked it.” Y/N said and smiled at Sangyeon and he smiled back. Then they eat all the dishes that Sangyeon cooked. 

“ Sangyeon oppa, all the dishes you cooked are the best and they are delicious I bet your future wife will be very lucky haha!” Y/N said and slightly laughed suddenly…. 

“ Can’t you just be my future wife, Y/N?” Sangyeon asked and she was shocked by his question. 

“ Wait? Did I hear it right? OMG!” Y/N thought. 

“ Mworago?(What did you say?), Sangyeon oppa?” Y/N said. 

“ Oh! Shit! What did I just told her Aish!” Sangyeon thought. 

“ Huh? Nothing Y/N, I am just happy you enjoy the dishes I cooked for you.” Sangyeon said and just smiled at her. 

“Oh! Of course Sangyeon oppa! You are also the best leader.” Y/N said and Sangyeon smiled and suddenly hugged her. 

“ OMO! Sangyeon oppa hugged me and he is wearing a sleeveless shirt for God’s sake! What is happening right now?” Y/N thought. Then she slightly hugged him back and then Sangyeon realized that he hugged her and… 

“Oh! Sorry about that Y/N. I am really thankful that you became my new fan while we are on a competition and thanks for the compliments.” Sangyeon said and smiled. 

“ I love this feeling hugging her, I don’t want to end this moment but I have to. Y/N might get the wrong idea.” Sangyeon thought. 

“ Also you are beautiful to see you up close even though we just met now.” Sangyeon said. 

“ Me? Beautiful? Haha! Your joking me Sangyeon oppa! You don’t have any idea I have so many insecurities when it comes to my appearance.” Y/N said. 

“ Mwo?(What?) Wae?(Why?) for me you have a good body though and I bet you do exercise or go on a diet right?” Sangyeon said and Y/N blushed at his words. 

“No! I don’t do exercise and I don’t go on a diet and I am a big foodie I think I just have good metabolism haha!” Y/N said and Sangyeon laughed. 

“Woah! I really thought you go on a diet or exercise. You want to do exercise with me?” Sangyeon asked. 

“ Oh fuck! What did I I just said! Aish! Oh well, I think she will not get the wrong idea.” Sangyeon thought. But Y/N was slightly shocked by his question. 

“Mwo?(What?) are you serious Sangyeon oppa? But I am not interested in exercising.” Y/N said. 

“ I am deadly serious and I bet you will like exercising with me, I swear! I have a good stamina and I can help you” Sangyeon said. 

“ Gosh! My damn hormones are really on point now! The members are right I can’t resist a beautiful woman especially who is in front of me now.” Sangyeon thought. 

“ Fine Sangyeon oppa! When and how?” Y/N asked. 

“ Umm later or this evening. I think” Sangyeon said. 

“Huh? Later or in the evening? Your fellow members will come home in the evening. Also I can’t stay that for too long because I have other things to do and I have to go to work tomorrow. Sorry about that Sangyeon oppa to turn down your offer to me.” Y/N said. 

“ Mwo?(What?) Waeyo?(Why?) Don’t leave me, spend the time with me until the night comes.” Sangyeon said and pouted at Y/N and he held her hands. 

“ OMO! Did Sangyeon oppa just begged to be with him until this night and he just held my hands! I don’t know what’s really happening now! So many surprises from Sangyeon oppa!” Y/N thought. 

“ Ok fine Sangyeon oppa! I will just stay until dinner.” Y/N said and Sangyeon smiled at her answer. 

“ Good! We can hang-out here in our dorm like, show you the rooms of each members and watch movies.” Sangyeon said and smiled at her. 

“ I will not let you go after dinner, be ready Y/N!” Sangyeon thought and slightly smirk that was not noticed by Y/N. 

Then in the whole day, Sangyeon showed their rooms and showed their albums because Y/N is a new fan of them and didn’t have their albums and they watched movies in their living room and there was a horror movie they watched and Y/N don’t like horror movies but she have no choice because Sangyeon begged her to watch with him so while they are watching the movie Y/N held Sangyeon’s bicep because she was scared of one scene. 

“Gosh! Y/N’s grip to me is so tight! She really makes me crazy! I will not definitely let you go! You will be mine this night!” Sangyeon thought and Y/N realized that she clings to Sangyeon’s bicep and… 

“ Oh! Sorry Sangyeon oppa! I am just really scared. We shouldn’t have watch a horror movie. I just can’t control myself to cling someone when there will be a scary scene.” Y/N said. And Sangyeon laughed at her. 

“ It’s ok Y/N! you can cling to me whenever you want!” Sangyeon said and Y/N blushed at his statement. After watching the movies Sangyeon cooked again dishes for them for their dinner but the members are still not home and then after their dinner…. 

“ Thank you so much! Sangyeon oppa for this day! I really appreciate your efforts for the secret surprise you have for me and I am happy I met you personally and closely for the first time in my life even though I am a new fan of yours. But unfortunately, I have to go home now because I have work tomorrow. Also remember I really love you Sangyeon oppa!” Y/N said and made a heart gesture to Sangyeon and he responded too a heart gesture to Y/N and smiled at her. 

“ I love you too Y/N! But I don’t want to let you go. Please stay for the night!” Sangyeon said. 

“ I can’t Sangyeon oppa. I am really sorry! I should really leave now and I don’t want to be late for work tomorrow. I hope you understand.” Y/N said and when she stood up and was about to walk away, Sangyeon held Y/N’s hands and pulled her to him in the sofa and she was shocked at Sangyeon’s action.


	2. CHAPTER II. UNEXPECTED - FINAL (RATED M)

“ Oh Shit! What’s in his mind right now?” Y/N thought.“ 

Sangyeon oppa! Let go of me! I have to leave!” Y/N said and she tried to push Sangyeon but she failed because he is strong. 

“You’re not going anywhere Y/N! I want to have you now! You’re making me crazy this day and I told you I want to do exercise with you this night!” Sangyeon said with a lust in his eyes and Y/N gulped at his words. 

“ Oh! Fuck shit! The exercise he is pertaining to is to have sex? My gosh! I shouldn’t fall for that! he is an idol!” Y/N thought. 

“ No Thanks Sangyeon oppa! I really have to go and you are an idol!” Y/N said and Sangyeon became more aggressive. 

“I said you are not going anywhere! Stay still! I don’t care if I am an idol. I just want to have you as mine this night! So be a good girl or else you will not like what I will do to you later!” Sangyeon and pushed Y/N in the sofa and handcuffed her hands and he carried Y/N in his share room with Jacob and threw her in his bed. 

“ Oh fuck! Sangyeon is really getting aggressive and he will gonna ravish me this night! I will not be able to go to work tomorrow because of him! Aish! OMONA! But, Where the hell did he got these handcuffs?” Y/N thought. 

Then Sangyeon stared at Y/N with pure lust and he handcuffed both her hands in the bed and he took off Y/N’s clothes and… 

“ Oh fuck shit! I am now naked in front of Sangyeon oppa!” Y/N thought and she don’t know what she will do now. 

“ You are so fucking sexy and looks so delicious Y/N and don’t worry I will make your insecurities wash away your mind this night.” Sangyeon and licked his lips and he strip off his clothes and… 

“OMO! I didn’t dream of this but, Gosh! His bod! It’s a masterpiece!His cock gosh! How will it fit that to me! I have no choice but to give in and I have no way to escape this shit!” Y/N thought and stared at Sangyeon’s body and he smirked. 

“ Looks like you are staring too much baby! This body will be yours tonight so be a good girl tonight since you will not escape this night with me!” Sangyeon said and he hovers above Y/N and he kissed her and she responded to the kiss even though she was still in handcuffs and Sangyeon smirked. Then he pulled-out from the kiss and… 

“ It looks like you are starting to give in huh?” Sangyeon said and smirked at Y/N and she didn’t looked at Sangyeon and then he slightly raised her chin. 

“ Look at me Y/N! You should just follow my lead and I will not go rough on you ok? Remember that! I also don’t care if the members will see us like this!” Sangyeon said and Y/N just nodded. 

“ Good girl! But first I will not remove those handcuffs because this is just the beginning baby! So ready yourself! I will make your fantasies come true Y/N! You like that right?” Sangyeon said and smirked again at her and Y/N nodded again. 

“Oh fuck! Sangyeon is such a hard and wild dominant when it comes to sex! Good luck to me and I am still handcuffed in the bed and For God’s sake I am a virgin! He will be my freaking first and will be the one who will take my virginity away this night!!” Y/N thought. Then her thoughts were cut off Sangyeon came back above her and kissed her neck and 

“ Ugh! Sangyeon oppa! Mmmmh..” Y/N moaned. Then Sangyeon’s lips reached Y/N’s breast and he sucked and licked it and he slightly bite her nipples that made Y/N moaned more. 

“ Oh gosh! Sangyeon oppa feels so good!” Y/N moaned. Then after her breasts, Sangyeon’s lips went from her stomach until it landed to Y/N’s pussy and in one lick.. 

“ Oh shit! Sangyeon oppa!!! ” Y/N moaned. 

“ I am just starting and you are now wet for me baby! I like it!” Sangyeon said and smirked and he continues to Y/N’s pussy and he decided to insert and thrust his 2 fingers to her pussy and along with the fingers, Sangyeon became more rough in eating her out and……. 

“ OH SHIT! SANGYEON OPPA! MORE! OH GOSH!!!!FUCK SO GOOD!” Y/N moaned louder while she was still struggling with the handcuffs… 

“ Fuck! Sangyeon oppa is fucking wild! I am dying to touch and hold him but he fucking handcuffed me at this state!Spare me Sangyeon oppa! Gosh!” Y/N thought. 

Then in few minutes of Sangyeon eating and fingering Y/N’s pussy…. 

“ You just squirted on me baby! That was fucking hot!” Sangyeon said and Y/N just staring at Sangyeon and because of the intense orgasm she became really tired but she knew that the fun is not over and…. 

“ You know Y/N, I really want to know how it feels to be inside your mouth and your cunt. Should we start first with your precious mouth? Open your mouth baby!“ Sangyeon and smirked. 

“ Oh shit! He’s gonna stuff my mouth with his big cock! How can I handle that! Shit! This is a first-timer feels! Fuck! Good luck to me! I am gonna be totally wrecked by him this night!” Y/N thought and then she obeyed Sangyeon because she doesn’t want a wild beast Sangyeon will appear in front of her. Then he inserts his cock to Y/N’s mouth and she tried to lick his shaft while its inside her mouth. 

“Fuck Y/N! your mouth is so warm! I like it! UGH!” Sangyeon moaned and he tried to insert his whole cock to her and he started to thrust his cock to her mouth and Y/N licked his whole shaft while Sangyeon thrusting his cock to her. 

“ OH FUCK SHIT! DO THAT AGAIN Y/N! YOUR MOUTH FEEL SO GOOD!UGH! UGH! AH! OH FUCK! YEAH!” Sangyeon moaned more. But then, little they didn’t know the other members are now home and the first one to enter their dorm are Hyunjae and Juyeon then… 

“ Juyeon-ah, did you hear that? Someone screamed. I wonder who is that.” Hyunjae asked. 

“ Yeah me too I heard it!! should we check it where that came from?” Juyeon said. While they are searching where the sound came from. Sangyeon thrust his cock faster to Y/N’s mouth and she was already in tears but has pleasure feeling for her that made the scene more hotter for them and then in few minutes Y/N feel that Sangyeon’s cock became bigger inside her mouth and…. 

“FUCK! I AM GONNA CUM Y/N!” Sangyeon moaned and in few thrust in her mouth, Sangyeon cum in her mouth and that time Hyunjae and Juyeon heard it was from Sangyeon and Jacob’s room and Juyeon slightly listening in the door and Juyeon smirked at Hyunjae. 

“ Did you hear it? Nugu?(Who is it?)” Hyunjae asked. 

“ It’s Sangyeon hyung and it looks like he is doing his thing with his fan and we are right Hyunjae hyung, that Sangyeon hyung will fuck his fan.” Juyeon said and smirked and Hyunjae had an evil smile. 

“ Ha! I knew it! I have an idea Juyeon we can tell the other members about this scene so that they will not be disturbed but there is one member we should not tell this. Do you have anyone in mind Juyeon-ah?” Hyunjae said and Juyeon slightly laughed. 

“ I have an idea, his roommate Jacob and I feel that Sangyeon hyung don’t care now if we will knew they are doing their deed.” Juyeon said and Hyunjae agreed as the other members went inside they told the other members the scene inside the room but Jacob is still not home and they were shocked and they were also informed a plan not to tell Jacob and they agreed to it. 

While Sangyeon and Y/N still in the room… 

After he cum into Y/N’s mouth, he removed his cock to her mouth. 

“Swallow all my cum Y/N!” Sangyeon said and staring at her and she obeyed Sangyeon. 

“ Good girl Y/N! because of that I will reward for such being a good girl for me!” Sangyeon said and he removed the handcuffs to Y/N and he placed Y/N’s hands in his abs and biceps and she blushed. 

“ OMO! He made me touch my favorite body parts to him!shit! So muscular!” Y/N thought. 

“ I know this are your fantasies for me, especially when you wrote in your message to me that whenever I wore a sleeveless shirt you are hyped up. Well should I ask you first before going to the real deal? Are you a virgin or not? Because I will be very happy If I will be your first.” Sangyeon asked. 

“ OMO! He will know that he will be my first and he will be very happy!” Y/N thought. 

“ I am a virgin Sangyeon oppa.” Y/N said and smiled to him. 

“Oh! I am honored to be your first Y/N! You have no idea how I am happy to have you now! So because you are a good girl I will be gentle to you at first because I know it will be painful for you. Just hold on to me if its painful and don’t worry the pain will subsided with pleasure ok?I love you Y/N!” Sangyeon said and smiled at Y/N. 

“Ne Sangyeon oppa!”I love you too so much!” Y/N said and smiled back to him. 

“Prepare yourself for me Y/N.” Sangyeon said and Y/N nodded and he inserts his cock to his pussy and… 

“ OH FUCK!SHIT! IT HURTS! OH GOSH! YOU’RE SO BIG!” Y/N screamed and she holds on to Sangyeon’s bicep and back and Sangyeon kissed her lips and bite her neck and leave some hickey and to distract her from the pain and they didn’t know the members heard Y/N’s screamed. 

“Are we really supposed to hear their moans now!? My gosh! I am outta here!” Chanhee said. 

“ shhh! they are just starting you know!” Eric said and the other members laughed. 

“ Aish! Eric seems like to hear this kind of sounds! Wait for me Chanhee, I’ll go with you!!” Changmin said and he followed Chanhee outside and the other members stayed. 

While in Sangyeon’s room… 

In few minutes Y/N had adjusted to Sangyeon’s cock and… 

“ Sangyeon oppa! You can move now! It’s ok now!” Y/N said and Sangyeon obeyed Y/N and he thrust his cock to her faster and the room was full of skin slapping sounds and Sangyeon kissed Y/N lips while he is thrusting his cock to him and.. 

“ SANGYEON OPPA! HARDER PLEASE! FUCK SO GOOD! UGH! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned louder and. 

“ Are you sure? Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow!” Sangyeon said. 

“ I don’t care Sangyeon oppa, just do it! It just felt so good!” Y/N said and he smirked at her and Sangyeon’s thrusts to her became harder, rougher and deeper. 

“ OH FUCK SHIT! YOU ARE SO TIGHT Y/N! FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE YOUR CUNT! OH SHIT! UGH! YES!” Sangyeon moaned and Y/N raked her nails to Sangyeon’s back because of the pleasure she feel. 

“ OH SHIT! MORE SANGYEON OPPA! SO FUCKING GOOD! OH SHIT! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned and because Sangyeon has a good stamina, he thrusts became rougher that made Y/N moaned louder that was enough to be heard by the members outside the room. 

“ MY GOSH! SANGYEON OPPA! I AM GONNA CUM! GOSH! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned. 

“CUM WITH ME Y/N! UGH! AH! AH!” Sangyeon moaned and in few thrusts they both cum and Sangyeon collapsed on top of Y/N and she hugged Sangyeon’s body. 

“ Gosh! His body is so warm and I like hugging him!” Y/N thought and Sangyeon suddenly whispered to her. 

“I love you so much Y/N! I mean it! I had love at first sight at you.” Sangyeon said and looked at you. 

“OMO! I love you too so much Sangyeon oppa! I didn’t regret that I became a new fan of yours!” Y/N said and Sangyeon kissed while he is still on top of Y/N. Then little they didn’t know, Jacob is now in the dorm and he saw the members are now eating in the dining room and. 

“ Hey guys! How’s your day with the fans? Where is Sangyeon hyung and why is Chanhee and Changmin outside?” Jacob asked and the other members just slightly laughed and stared at each other. 

“ Chanhee and Changmin just finished eating dinner and went outside just to catch some air. Sangyeon hyung is now in the room, tell him we are now eating and we are waiting for him.” Hyunjae said and then Jacob went to the room and the other members control their laughter. Then when Jacob opened the door….. 

“ Sangyeon hyung! Let’s ea----- OH FUCK SHIT! OH MY GOSH!I AM SORRY!” Jacob said and was shocked at the scene where Sangyeon is kissing Y/N naked underneath him and Jacob closed the door immediately and the other members saw Jacob’s reaction. 

“ Aish! Why are you doing this to me! Seriously Sangyeon hyung had sex with his fan?” Jacob said and then the other members laughed at him. 

“Jacob Hyung, what do you think Sangyeon hyung is doing now? Huh? Of course! he had sex with his fan and you saw the scene right?” Juyeon said and laughed again and Jacob pouted and slightly became angry to them especially to Hyunjae and Juyeon who planned not to tell him the scenario in their room. 

While in the room……….. 

Then Sangyeon and Y/N became shocked. 

“ OMO! The members are here now Sangyeon oppa! Jacob saw us! Eotteokhae!?(What should we do?)” Y/N said. Sangyeon laughed. 

“ Forget them! Just think that we are just the two of us here ok? I will explain them tomorrow and you will stay with me tonight. So you can sleep now and I know you are tired of what I did to you haha! Jaljayo!(Good night!)I love you so much Y/N!” Sangyeon said and kissed Y/N’s lips. 

“Jaljayo! I love you too so much Sangyeon oppa!” Y/N said after Sangyeon kissed her and they went to sleep. 

WHILE OUTSIDE THE ROOM…. 

After Jacob witness the scene… 

“ Where should I sleep now? Aish!” Jacob said and asked the members but the other members are still laughing at him except for Chanhee, Changmin and Kevin. 

“ Yah! Hajima! This is all Hyunjae’s fault!” Chanhee said. 

“ Waeyo?(Why?) I don’t mention that thing to Sangyeon hyung really seriously and it was a joke guys and I didn’t know that Sangyeon hyung will really do that to his fan and also you agree to my plan no to tell Jacob.” Hyunjae said. 

“ I believe Hyunjae hyung, he really didn’t mean it especially when we heard Sangyeon read the fan letter to him. It’s just that Sangyeon hyung really did it for real. We are men after all and have needs too. But I don’t mean that we can do that for all of our fans, of course. But I think Sangyeon hyung just became attracted to his fan that’s all.” Haknyeon said. 

“ You have a point Haknyeon, but Juyeon and Hyunjae hyung made the plan not to tell Jacob so that he can see and be shocked for the inappropriate deed that Sangyeon hyung is doing right now. But sorry also Jacob, we just obeyed Hyunjae and Juyeon not to tell you.” Changmin said. 

“ Yeah me too! I am sorry Jacob I also agreed to their plan.” Chanhee said. 

“Apology accepted Changmin and Chanhee-ah. But, can we just change the topic now! I just want to know who will agree that I will sleep beside you guys and of course I don’t want to disturb the couple in our room.” Jacob said. Then they stared at each other and…. 

“ You can sleep beside me Jacob! I am sorry too I also obeyed Hyunjae and Juyeon’s plan and you know we are very close” Kevin said and smiled at Jacob. 

“Ok! Apology accepted Kevin! I will sleep beside you tonight.” Jacob said and they smiled at each other and they sleep. 

NEXT DAY……………. 

The first one to wake-up is Sangyeon and he stared at Y/N’s sleeping face and and he smiled at her and he caress her hair and he kissed Y/N in the lips so that Y/N will wake-up too and she woke up and smiled at Sangyeon. 

“ Good morning, Y/N! I hope you slept well.” Sangyeon said and smiled. 

“ Good morning too Sangyeon oppa! Don’t worry I slept well because I have you by my side.But I didn’t know yesterday the exercise you are pertaining to is like this haha!” Y/N said and they laughed. 

“But its fun right? Haha! But seriously, I am really good at exercising with Hyunjae and Juyeon.” Sangyeon said and smiled at her. 

“ Ok! Fine! But I can’t deny the exercise was fun and mind-blowing and I didn’t even imagine you are really a wild dominant gosh!” Y/N said and hid herself from the blanket and Sangyeon took the blanket off to Y/N. 

“Haha! A wild dominant? Thanks for that compliment and I am happy you liked my wild side.” Sangyeon said and winked at Y/N. Then suddenly someone knocked the door… 

“Sangyeon hyung! Let’s eat breakfast with your special fan of yours!” Changmin said outside the door. Then Sangyeon and Y/N laughed at each other. 

“ Ne! We will go out in a minute Changmin-ah!” Sangyeon said and they fix and prepare themselves to face the other members of The Boyz and as they went out the room and they went to the kitchen and everyone stared at them but the other members waving at her and Y/N blushed and became slightly embarrassed. 

“OMO! Sangyeon hyung, your fan is cute and beautiful! Please introduce her to us!” Younghoon said and smiled at Y/N. 

“ Oh! This is Y/N, I think you remember that she is our new fan right?” Sangyeon said and Y/N smiled at them. 

“ OMO! I am happy you became our new fan and we welcome you to the fandom Y/N noona!” Chanhee said. 

“ I think we should eat now I bet Y/N noona was tired because of last night, are we right?” Eric asked and the other members laughed and Y/N blushed at the maknae’s statement. 

“ Aish! Their maknae is really naughty!” Y/N thought. 

“Ei! Stop that Eric! Y/N noona will be uncomfortable!” Changmin said. 

“No its ok! He is really just naughty I guess.” Y/N said and the other members laughed at her statement. 

“Yup he is really a naughty maknae.” Sangyeon said and they sat in the dining room and Y/N sat between Sangyeon and Hyunjae and they eat their breakfast but suddenly Sangyeon spoke up… 

“ Guys, about last night um…” Sangyeon was cut off by Kevin. 

“ Sangyeon hyung, no need to explain. We knew it.” Kevin said. 

“ I have to, because you know there were other members who I know became uncomfortable of what I did last night.” Sangyeon said. 

“ Ok! We will listen hyung.” Changmin said. 

“ I had a love at first to Y/N and I just can’t control myself to her last night that’s why I did it to her. that’s all. But sorry to Jacob I didn’t locked the door.” Sangyeon said. 

“ It’s ok Sangyeon hyung! I know you don’t have any other intentions by not locking the door, but please next time don’t forget to lock it ok? Because there were 2 members here planned not to tell me that both of you are doing the deed in our room. Aish!” Jacob said. 

“ Mworago?(What did you say?) meaning you are not the only one member that time?” Sangyeon said. 

“OMO! Shit! All the members heard our moans!” Y/N thought. 

“Ne! I thought you knew that the other members are already inside the dorm when you did it with her.” Jacob said. 

“ Aish! Meaning there were first 2 members heard us yesterday?” Sangyeon said. 

“ Ne! You want to know who they are?” Jacob said. 

“ Of course, I want to! I will beat them now! Aish!” Sangyeon said and Y/N laughed and she noticed Juyeon and Hyunjae was about to get out the scene and… 

“ Wait! Hyunjae-ah where are you going?” Y/N asked. 

“ Ummm.. I will just go to the bathroom!” Hyunjae said and then suddenly….. 

“ Hyunjae! Don’t go anywhere!” Sangyeon said and he also saw Juyeon already ran away and 

“ Yah! Juyeon-ah! Don’t go anywhere! Especially you Hyunjae stay there beside Y/N we should talk!” Sangyeon said and chased Juyeon and the other members laughed at the scene while Sangyeon is still chasing Juyeon… 

“ You really a prankster Hyunjae-ah! Haha! Because of you the innocent Jacob is corrupted.” Y/N said to Hyunjae and they laughed. 

“ You’re right Y/N noona! It’s Hyunjae and Juyeon’s fault!” Jacob said and pouted and Y/N laughed then when Sangyeon caught Juyeon…. 

“ Juyeon, sit beside Hyunjae. I want to talk to both of you!” Sangyeon said and Y/N just laughed at the scene. 

“Why didn’t you tell Jacob that I am doing something in our room and worse I forgot to lock the door.” Sangyeon said. 

“Honestly hyung, we didn’t know that you forgot to lock the door and we admit we are the first 2 members heard all the moans coming from your room but Juyeon just listen outside the door.” Hyunjae said. 

“ Hyunjae hyung is right, I also didn’t try to peek the two of you inside the room. We just think that Jacob will just heard the moans outside the door that’s all.” Juyeon said. 

“ are you sure, you don’t know that the door is not locked?” Jacob asked. 

“ Yes! We really didn’t know. I am sorry Jacob hyung!” Hyunjae said. 

“Ok! Apology accepted to the two of you.” Jacob said and the 2 members smiled. 

“ Ok! Fine! Case-closed!” Sangyeon said and smiled at Y/N. 

“ Good! Honestly this is not that a big problem right?” Changmin said and they agreed. 

“ But you know Sangyeon hyung, We didn’t imagine you will really take my joke seriously. After all, we are men.” Hyunjae said and they laughed at his statement including Y/N. 

“ Haha! I didn’t also imagine too. But I am really attracted to Y/N and I want her to be my girlfriend if it’s ok with you guys?” Sangyeon said and Y/N was shocked by his statement. 

“OMO! Did I hear it right? He wants me to be his girlfriend!?” Y/N thought and smiled at Sangyeon. 

“We don’t want to interfere in your love life and If you are happy with her and We are happy too Sangyeon hyung and it seems that Y/N is a good and gentle person like you.” Chanhee said. 

“ Yeah! I agree with Chanhee. We want you to be happy!” Younghoon said and the other members agreed to them and… 

“ So Y/N, can you be my girlfriend?” Sangyeon asked and smiled at Y/N and she looked at the other members and they are also smiling. 

“ Yes Of course, Sangyeon oppa! You are handsome, sexy and a gentle person!” Y/N said and Sangyeon hugged her and the other members cheered them and Sangyeon kissed Y/N lips and… 

“ OMO! Get a room the two of you! hug is enough now guys ok?” Chanhee said and they laughed at his statement. 

“Ei! Chanhee is no fun! They are couple after all!” Hyunjae said and they all laughed and Sangyeon faced again Y/N and.. 

“ I love you so much Y/N! I will be by your side forever! I know you will be my future wife!” Sangyeon said and smiled at her. 

“ I love you too so much Sangyeon oppa! I will try my best to be the best girlfriend and to be your future wife!” Y/N said and they hugged each other and the other members cheered them. 

끝 KKEUT (THE END) 

Thanks for reading my first smut fanfic for Leadernim Sangyeon and I hope you expect other fanfictions from me Gomawo!!!! :)


End file.
